He Who She Loves
by BulletsforValentine
Summary: Gwen loves him. But she shouldn't. So she finds the one who looks like him whom she can shower affections she would like to shower him. And Kevin? Gwen x Albedo. Readers, you're free to review..
1. Chapter 1

**He Who I Love**

Gwendolyn Tennyson had a cool and tough boyfriend. She also had the Great Ben Ten as her cousin. Beside judo, she mastered a special magic passed to her from her alien grandmother. She's the brightest student in her class. What else could she hope for? In fact, she wasn't happy. To say it bluntly, she was in love with the one she wasn't suppose to.

"Oh, I love you Ben." She would whisper whenever she remembered what she was feeling. She remembered him when she was in her classroom, when she was practicing her judo technique, when she was in her lesson courses, even when she was out in date with Kevin. At the end of those dates, when Kevin took her to her front door, he usually kissed her, and she would closed her eyes and kissed him back, imagining it was Ben instead.

It wasn't easy, no, it's not. It was hurt to stare directly to Kevin's eyes. He believed in her, he trusted her. How could she deny it? She didn't know how, but she managed anyway, giving her time and body and concern to Kevin when he was around, and spending her time and mind for Ben when she was alone. She must admit it, it was hard, but she had dealt with much harder matters. Yes, she –Gwendolyn Tennyson was a great lady, keeping things for herself, denying her true feeling, until one night when she got a call from her boyfriend.

"Gwen?"

"Hello, Kevin. I've just made some delicious sandwiches. Would you like some?"

"I'd love to, but can't get there anytime today; loads of things to do. By the way, one of my friends invited me to this awesome party. 'Bring your girl' he said, and I'd like to take you there. What do you say?"

"When?"

"Tomorrow night. It'll be at eleven."

"Eleven? Isn't it a little too late?"

"Yea, that's just it. Can't you talk to your folks? You'll be fine over there, even though I can't say that all of them are nice guys. Some are, anyway. Even if some are not, you can deal with them if you can deal with those freaking aliens, right?"

"I'm not sure Kev, but I'll try. I'll tell you after I ask my parents."

"Great. I'm sure they're gonna let you go. Believe me."

"Yes I do, Kev. I love you."

"Love you too, Gwen. I'm waiting for good news."

Gwen sighed silently as she put down her cell phone. Always excited, that boy is, a quality which always reminded her to Ben. Wait a sec, at eleven?

After a brief of minutes, she remembered that Kevin had asked her to go with him to that party. No doubt, she knew what kind of people Kevin's friends are. Kevin himself was a sweet character, having a bad fate that he had to suffer from his abnormal body. But it was in the past. He's much better then. But at eleven? That meant she would back home in the morning, and in her age, that meant one thing; sex.

She loved Kevin, yes she did, but in a sweeter way, not in a way where you would willingly give your self thoroughly. She loved another one, the one she had loved since her childhood; Ben. Ben was the one who cried when he held her tight after realizing she wasn't dead. It was Ben who was in her dreams since then. It was Ben. The phone rang, and she went to pick it with a lot of things in her mind.

"Hey Gwen, you're not busy, are you?" She noticed it was Ben's voice this time.

"No, what is it?" She hoped it wasn't another alien's terror.

"Not a big matter. I just… well, I'm going to go with Julie to the cinema tonight. I just don't know what to wear."

"Ah, let me make it clear, are you asking an advice about courting a girl from me?"

"Well, yes. Who else should I ask? Not Kevin of course."

"Okay, put your cleanest shoes on; get that white T-shirt and the dark green trouser."

"Should I bring her something?"

"That would be sweet! Just get her a single yellow rose, or a pink one."

"So, which one? The pink one or the yellow one?"

"Okay, the pink one."

"Thanks Gwen. I'll call you when I get home."

Gwen put the phone down with a smile on her face. She could imagine how nervous he would be. Gwen did love Ben, but she was happy seeing him happy; a reason why she liked Julie so much. In interacting with Ben, it had to be a strong personality or a rock headed like Kevin. When you love one so much, you wish the best for that one, right? Sometimes she wondered what made her didn't feel jealous for the half Japanese girl.

Think back about the party, she didn't know what to do. She was conventional, the first boy who ever take her must the one she loved, and it was Benjamin. But Ben was her cousin, and she loved him not only as a man but also as a younger cousin. _But she wanted him._ I want him so badly but I can't touch him. Is there a way? She thought. Gwen wasn't stupid; she always had plans. And now, she had a plan.

Division 6

A dungeon specializing in taking prisoners for villains under secret bureau's surveillance.

Albedo hated his body. It made him feel human and it meant he felt dumb and silly. It also made him craving for an unhealthy snack. How he hated it.

Suddenly the door's cracked open. Lazily he lifted his eyes and found Ben's blood relative, cousin, as the human called it. She stood there as if she was standing in her own room. Gwen, was it, if he wasn't mistaking.

"Good Evening, Albedo." She said.

"What do you want?" He asked with clear hint of boredom, didn't mind even to have a closer look on the intruder.

"Let's have a deal, shall we?" She said and casually sat down near him. So close that he didn't like it. But moving further would make him look weak and scared, and he wouldn't give her that pleasure.

"Just to make it clear, I don't think you have anything I can use as any advantage." Albedo said without looking to her, raising his nose high; showing his arrogance off.

"Oh, I forgot, I bring you this." As she said that she showed a bag of chili fries. Albedo stared to her in half disbelief, half distrusting. Wasn't that suspicious?

"You human may fall for that, but how am I to know that's not poisonous?"

"Maybe because I eat it and prove that it's not poisonous?" And Gwen took one to her open mouth, savoring its hot taste, clenched her tongue in doing so. It had a strange effect, that she wasn't really tasting it, but more like seducing him.

"You have a terrible plan. I don't know it, but I just know you have one." Albedo said and also took a handful of chili fries and ate them.

"Look, Albedo, I love Ben." She said to him with such foggy eyes. It's weird. Albedo thought, from the three of them, Gwen was the one with the intelligence. Maybe she was drunk. He thought. Those humans really ought to stop drinking those awful alcoholic drinks.

"Love? A chemistry reaction aroused by hormonal gland affecting your way to act isn't a good thing to discuss with me now. If you want a solution, I suggest you to –Whoaaaa…" He had not yet finished his comment when suddenly Gwen used her magic power to lift him from the cold dungeon floor and pinned him to the colder wall.

"Is that all you can tell? Have you forgotten another thing that hormonal reaction can cause?" She asked with strangely short breaths.

"A desire of mating?"

"Yessss. I can't touch him; he's my cousin. But I can do lot of things more than just touch to you." She said and approached Ben's evil twin on the wall.

"You're not suggesting that you want me to mate with you, are you."

"That's exactly the reason why I am here." She smiled hungrily as she scanned the once-Galvan-boy's body.

"Remember this, human, I may be look like Ben Tennyson, but I'm not him. I am Albedo! The great genius Galvan! You cannot treat me like th –Mmphh!" Gwen had closed his mouth by her own mouth, swallowing his protests, savoring his unspoken curses, turning it into moans from her throat, which later she would notice, from his throat too. It was a long kiss, the longest she ever had, she would realize. It lasted for more than several minutes, which seemed just some millisecond for her. It was from pure lust, which she had hold for a long time. He tasted so nice, so like Ben. Suddenly, there was a sound of something metal clenched on the solid floor from afar, which caused them to break the kiss apart. Both of them then sucking for air, for they're too focus on the kiss that they forget they also need air for breath. The silent kept continue for some moment.

"Was that some kind of magic?" Albedo asked, destroying the silence. It was crystal clear that he was amazed by the impact of the kiss to his body. His breaths were short and sharp.

"Yes." She said and putting him back on the floor, and the absence of the pink light brought the cell to almost pure darkness. But she could see his red eyes as clear as he could see her green ones. She didn't bother to tell him that actually there wasn't any resistance from him when the kissing was happening, so the magic power wasn't needed.

"How do you like that?" She asked him casually and sat down on his bed, while Albedo was still in deep thought, leaning on the wall.

"Clearly, that magic made me reacted to your action whatever it was." He said slowly, concluding the best thing he could find.

"It was a kiss."

"Kiss? Some sort of gesture which showing affections, if I may suppose?"

"Sort of."

He shook his head, confused by how strange human acts.

"You human are so complex in showing affections. We Galvan didn't really care about that. Only some with the greatest care mind to lay eggs. I don't have time for that." Gwen's attention was raised when she heard this.

"Do you mean, there is no nature raw desire to mate and continue your race?"

"No, just a full consciousness that our race would extinct if we don't do it. There is no such instinctive desire to mate. Anyway I don't really care how you human mate."

Albedo watched Gwen rose from the edge of the bed slowly, with something in her mind.

"You've tasted our way to… show affection, kiss that is. Wouldn't you like to learn how we mate?"

"I get no advantage from that, I'm afraid, so I'm not doing it." He said, folded his arms, and shook his head.

"O rrrreally?" Gwen said now in open tone of tempting as she discarded her clothes, showing her delicate lacy underwear. She had just bought it an hour ago, special for this occasion, giving her virginity up for the one she truly loved. Well, the one that looked similar with the one she loved.

Of course, originally being a Galvan, it wasn't interesting to see half naked human body. But suddenly there's a sudden argue to come nearer to her, to just rip the disturbing lacy things off, and enjoy whatever was there behind those lacy fabrics. Something built up inside his body, especially from his lower stomach. What's that? Is that the primary instinct she talked about? He asked himself as panic got into his mind.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He said in alarm as he felt heat got higher and higher. And then he found a certain part of his lower body was very hard and started to protrude out. Gwen didn't bother to tell him that it was a reaction from Ben's adolescence body that made him that way.

"Why does it become like that?" Now he didn't sound so scared like before, just a childish curiosity as he watched the part get tighter.

"I'll show why it becomes like that." Now Gwen literally pulled him on to the bed, waited for him to land by his back before joined him there. Then, she spent the night on the arms which actually belonged to the boy she loved so much, even though there was a force involved from the woman participant's side.

**A/N : Now that's it. I'm a big fan of Bwen, and I've just seen that somehow, Albedo just really sexy that it becomes makes sense that Gwen, out of her miserable feeling get to him to fulfill her dream. By the way, you are free to leave any kind of comment behind, so please do. I guess I will continue this. **


	2. Her Own Ben

**My Own Ben**

"Ugh, you human spend too much energy in mating alone, no wonder your technologies are so left behind." Grunted Albedo the next day. His body was hurt, and he didn't like it, it destroyed his almost non-exist mood.

"You can't say that you didn't enjoy it, Albedo." Gwen said lightly. She liked to see a pout was built on his face. Once an enemy always an enemy, right? She had been kidnapped once by this alien villain, and she hated that, so torturing him like this gave her some sort of pleasure.

"It wasn't a mental favor, it's totally physically, considering this teenage body was controlled by its human hormone." He said defending his pride.

"Say whatever you must, I'm leaving now." She said and checked on her appearance. She had said that she was going to pursue Albedo to help the human race as the reason to attain the access to Albedo's cell. So dangerous he was that he got an entire block for himself. The authority was careful not to let anyone fall for his sly mouth.

"Aren't you coming again?"

Gwen raised her brows high, "Ah, so you commit that you like my presence here?"

"Of course no, duh," He rolled his eyes here, "Just make sure you get more chili fries when you get here next time."

"I'll consider it. To be honest, I doubt there will be 'next time'; I don't know whether I shall come here again or not." And she closed the cell's door, made sure the automatic door had locked itself completely before stepping away. In the cell was Albedo in total bad mood.

The party was in a basement of a metropolitan building somewhere in town and Gwen had no idea where it was. Kevin was very handsome that night, and it made her smile a lot. He had got her a bouquet of red roses. He picked one and put it on her hair.

"You're beautiful." He said.

Gwen smiled to him as the answer. Wasn't he sweet? The party itself wasn't really bad as Gwen had expected. And she actually enjoyed herself. At the end of the party, around half to two in the morning, Kevin took her to his apartment, and they made a sweet love there. No hesitation for Gwen to do that, for she had done it with the one she truly loved. At least the one which look exactly as the one she loved. Kevin was happy, knowing that Gwen really loved him, and Gwen was happy that Kevin was happy. Ben and Julie were also happy, having a good movie together once again. It was just Albedo who wasn't really happy. He needed chili fries badly.

As weird as it may heard, Gwen did visit Albedo later. Regularly. It wasn't about sex. She usually came to bring him some bags of chili fries and her paper works. She told her parents that she got a friend who could help her with the paper, and being a mad scientist he was, Albedo was a great help for her papers.

Some times, when she was too tired, she would just came, opened the cell's door, held him and kissed him, gave him the paper and had a rest on his bed. While she was trying to have a rest, Albedo would mutter about how bad earth education system was while he made the paper done, not for her sake but to train his mind.

When she had nothing to do, she would just sit down on his bed, watching him mocking human race endlessly. He was a perfect reminder for Ben. When she was with Ben, she usually watched him talking, eating, doing nothing, even when he was playing his sumo games. A great advantage she got from being with Albedo was she could catch Ben's body and kiss his delicious lips whenever she felt like to.

A kiss.

Gwen had never learnt that sharing a kiss meant sharing a feeling. She didn't know that. She kept thinking that he was just a simple substitution of her favorite cousin. There was a long passionate kiss she usually had when she needed to recharge her spirit. There were light sweet kisses on the cheek when she liked to, and a hug as good bye. Truly physically, but the effects were mentally. But she just didn't know yet.

Albedo didn't really like his new imprisoned life with Gwen inside. But he didn't have any choice, didn't he? And he got chili fries. Slowly he got used to the kisses; a gesture showing affections. Typically human. She loved to catch him off guard and pull him onto bed just to kiss him on his both cheeks, eyes, sucking some areas on his neck and upper chest, and off course on his lips. While she did that, wanted or not, Albedo couldn't stop her, for usually she had her pink-glowed magic put around him. Then, he would involuntary smell her fragrant. Her hair fragrant, her skin fragrant, which made him very familiar with beauty products she used.

In that state, she usually called him her beloved Ben.

"I love you Ben, don't you know, Ben? Love you, love you, mmmhmm…" And she would continue kissing him, leaving reddish marks all over his exposed skin. Her favorite scene was him lying motionlessly on his own bed. Once she jumped onto him and asked him whether he loved her or not.

"Ben, say that you love me." She begged.

"I'm not Ben, silly human." Albedo said with rolled eyes.

"You must, or I'll have to punish you." She threatened him.

"I'm not Ben!" He said stubbornly.

"Albedo, say that you love me!"

"Yes, I love you. I love so much. Happy?" Please note that he said this under pressure.

"Yessssss….." And, since the first night with him, Gwen offered him her body again, which couldn't be rejected by his hormonal teenage body. It caused her screamed his name again and again. _His_. Not Ben's, but _his_. Albedo's.

"You're wrong." He exclaimed.

"What?"

"It wasn't Benjamin Tennyson's name you screamed last night."

"What's your point?"

"My point is you had missed your goal in… your actions with me."

Gwen realized her fault about the name. It took some seconds to make her get the point. Her face turned red and she forced her eyes to meet his red ones.

"Albedo, I guess I have to make a confession."

He raised his brows, "Confession?"

"You know that I had those dreams. With Ben inside them." She became silent for a moment. "Those dreams have changed with the ones with white haired Ben inside. His eyes are ruby red." She said cautiously.

"You don't mean that you –"

"I don't know, Albedo. I don't know." With that she left him, leaving him wondering about what had happened to her.

Human is just so dumb and shallow yet sometime complex. It was a new lesson for Albedo. Galvan didn't think a lot of relationships. They didn't spend –or rather waste energy for mating. And love? It's a new concept for him. All the Galvan needed when they're going to continue the race's generation was commitment that both parents would take care of the newborns.

There were a bunch of theories about relationships in the galaxy that Albedo had ever heard, and it wasn't easy which one was the closest with this human love. Hormonal? Instinct? Desire? Lust?

The Galvan in the human body just shook his head hard to knock some senses in. He had to make it sure. It was really irrational, inappropriate for a genius for him to be curious over an act of a single earth creature! He had to find how. But how? He was barely free to buy a single bag of chili fries by himself.

It was a lovely evening in the Seven Stars café. At one of the outside tables, Gwen was sipping her tea while watching Kevin telling her a story about a certain car of his friend that needed a special modification.

"And then I told him I had changed it into a jet machine! Can you imagine his face?" said Kevin between laughter. Gwen laughed with him, encouraged him to continue his story. Kevin was about to continue his story when suddenly they heard some screams. Automatically alarmed, both teenagers stood up and turned their face to the same direction of the street. At the corner, they saw one of Ben's alien form, the one which looked like a giant moth and a ghost.

"Ben?" Said Kevin uncertain. But then he realized the omnitrix button on the chest wasn't green. Instead, it glowed in dangerous red color.

"Albedo." Stated Kevin slowly in fury.

"What?" This time Gwen couldn't stop her mouth.

The alien came closer to them in steady movement in the air, its wings moved slowly. Kevin had put his ready-for-kicking-butt pose on, while beside him Gwen stood powerlessly. All the while, Albedo changed back into his evil Ben form and walked casually to Gwen. His eyes nailed to her emerald eyes, clearly ignoring Kevin's presence.

When he was already right in front of Gwen, Albedo just continued to see her straight in the eyes. Silent passed, and it made Kevin uneasy. He had no idea what this mad scientist was up to.

"You haven't been there for over a month." He stated monotonously in a sudden.

Gwen opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Albedo glanced to Kevin, giving him a mocking acknowledgement then turned his body and walked casually to where he came from.

"Albedo, wait!" was all Gwen could say. Of course, being a conceited genius that he was, he didn't stop.

"I'm not your servant, human. You don't tell me what to do." He said coldly without even turn to see her fave or whatsoever.

"Albedo!" She called again, and this time, sure that he wouldn't stop because of his ego, Gwen ran to him, followed him. Behind her, Kevin ran too, trying to unite the messy puzzles. Suddenly Gwen made up her magic glow which allowed her to get to Albedo. She didn't care about the mass watching around.

"Albedo! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I'm going back to my cell. By the way, you can discard your next coming there. I'm not accepting any guest from now on."

"Albedo!"

"Gwen!" It was Kevin, he had followed them. Quickly, she made a circle shield out of her magic, covering her and Albedo. Kevin knocked the shield, looking for any explanation from his girlfriend. Gwen eyed him sadly and made the shield lifted up, away from Kevin.

"Albedo, I.. "

"Stop it, I shouldn't believe in human in the first place!"

"I should –"

"I don't want you to explain anything, no please let me –mmphmmm…" Gwen kissed him right on the lips, pressed him to the wall of the shield. Her both hands grabbed him on the cheeks. Her tears were those of transparent pearls, they were running down rapidly by her delicate cheeks. Albedo didn't open his mouth at first, but her shaking body made him to. Out of his control, his right hand found its way to her hair, and his left one on his slim waist. She was taller then he was, and she was on top of his body in the shield, tasting his flavor all over again as if it was for the first time. They looked like two wanderers who had been lost in the dessert for days without water and were struggling to get it from each other. It happened for some long seconds, before the shield broke open and Albedo in his alien form took Gwen in his arms.

Down there, Kevin watched them leaving. He didn't do anything to the crowding mass. He turned his body and ran to his green car. A hand on the wheel steer, Kevin held his cell phone close to his ear.

"Hello?" Ben said on the other edge.

"Ben, it's emergency. That bastard, that evil twin of yours! He has brainwashed Gwen or something! He's got her!"

"What?"

**A/N: Okay, what do you thing? Tell me, flame me, just review. I'm new in Ben Ten, so please correct me if there is anything incorrect. By the way, thanks to .Owl and OmnitrixFairy74. You guys are my first reviewers. **


	3. an Ending and a Beginning

**Summary: Gwen realized she loved somebody else, and it's not Kevin. What will she do?**

**Disclaimer: On my profile... **

**an Ending and a Beginning**

"Are you sure? Man, what plan he's got now?" Murmured Ben furiously. He's never liked to have Gwen kidnapped or endangered by aliens. He hated it since they were kids, before he really knew how important his cousin meant to him. Beside him, on the steering wheel, more furious than ever, Kevin drove like crazy. Ben usually told him to control his anger when it came to driving, but this time his mind was too preoccupied.

"That cursed alien –I'll beat him to pulp, I swear!" He continued his threat with some unkind curses kids would better not listen. They've got Omnitrix tracker with them, so at least they had some idea about Albedo's location.

"Can you tell me exactly how things happened?" Asked Ben. He didn't know why, but he felt like there was something not right about this brainwashing thing.

"What else should I explain? The creature was there, so were we, and he started acting crazy and he's got Gwen! Should have kicked his alien's dirty butt long time ago!"

"That's it? He didn't say any threat or something like bring-the-omnitrix-to-me-or-else thing?"

"Well, he did say a few things –no, no I guess no, well… sort of. You see, the… err… situation didn't give me a chance to listen to them –err… him, I mean. Dude! You weren't there!" The answer was too obvious. Ben turned his head to Kevin, in a way pretty much like what Gwen usually did. It did it.

"All right!" Kevin sighed after he said it, "They –he kissed her!" Ben could hear he growled in displeasure.

"What do you mean? Tell me the truth, did he kiss her or did they kiss?"

"Okay! It seemed like they kissed, but remember, maybe that was just because of his magic on her or something alike!"

"Was she acting weird before he got there?"

"No, she's completely normal."

"Did he do anything to her after he arrived?"

"Nope."

"I see." To tell the truth, Ben could guess pretty well. He just couldn't bring himself to share it with Kevin. Whatever it is, he thought, it wouldn't be good for Kevin.

"Granpa? Granpa, are you there?"

"Is that my Gwen? Come in dear." She could hear Max's voice. Listening to his voice then made her loose half of the burden she had.

"What a pleasure that you come, Gwen, I hope there isn't any –ALBEDO! Back off Gwen, Albedo's here!" With surprising speed for his age, Max already got his weapon ready on his hands, and the said weapon then was already pointing toward Albedo.

"No! Granpa, it's okay! I take him here! He's no threat!" She thrust herself between Max and Albedo, fearing that the gun would do its job onto Albedo.

"You take him here?" Hint of confusedness was clear as Max held down the weapon.

"Well, long story. Can we talk about it inside?"

"With him?" Max asked her as he glared at the young man with obvious suspicion, which Albedo returned with as much intense as Max gave him.

"Yes, Granpa. With him." She said firmly as she walked inside the caravan.

At first Gwen thought that it would be difficult to tell her granpa about what truly happened between them. She couldn't find a good excuse to go around with an ex-villain like Albedo. Or, may be he was still a villain then? But when she looked into her granpa's eyes, she could only see concern there. So she told him the truth. No detail though, but still, she told him.

"I understand that you may not agree with my action, Granpa. But I wish you'd help me." She said helplessly as she ended her story.

Max inhaled deeply before he answered.

"I can't completely agree with it, considering what he did in the past," at this he stole a suspicious glance toward the said alien, "but I think I understand, Gwen. However, you can say I've been in the exact position years ago as you are now. I will help you, as long as you can commit yourself to the consequences of the action you're about to take."

"I think I'm ready with the consequences." She said so firm that Max couldn't bring himself to doubt this grand daughter of his. She was the one with common sense, and she's the one who had an alien as a lover.

"Now boy, I'd like to hear your say about things." He said to Albedo who was sitting across Gwen with arm crossed proudly. If Max didn't know better, he would think that they were having a summer vacation just like some years ago. And Ben's hair was white instead of brown.

Pouting as always, Albedo faced Max who was staring at him exactly like a father investigating his soon-to-be son-in-law. "It isn't my problem. It's hardly a problem. She's with me now; that's why she has to dump that silly hybrid."

"It's Kevin!" Interrupted Gwen furious.

"Whatever." Albedo said rolling his eyes. Max saw all this and arched an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you love him, Gwen? I mean, you're not in possessed state, are you?"He asked hesitantly.

"No, Granpa, I'm not." What she truly wanted to say was; 'No, I love him and he loves me. He just doesn't like everybody else.' Or 'He's an evil conceited bastard, but I love him anyway."

Max exhaled again in defeat, "If you're so sure, I can't complain anymore. So now, what's the matter?"

"Kevin's coming here, probably with Ben and it is highly probable that they think I've been taken hostage by Albedo."

Albedo snorted at the possibility.

"I'm not sure I can handle this. It will be too personal between me and Kevin. You're neutral, Granpa, I hope you can fix most of the things. At least, can you pass the information to Ben? I'll talk to Kevin when he's calmer."

"I don't like the idea of postponing. Sooner you tell him, better you'll feel." Max told her as he put the gun away. Welcoming his grandson with an anti alien gun wasn't a good idea.

"I don't know grandpa. I usually know how to do things because I believe I am in the right side, but now it's different. I'm clearly in the bad side. I cheat on him." She sighed long.

"Do you regret it?" Max asked her.

Gwen turned her head up to meet his eyes. She looked to Albedo who was eyeing her. She turned again to her grandfather and answered firmly, "No, I don't."

As the beeping voice from Max's radar got louder, both Kevin and Ben are nearer. In superfast speed, Kevin stopped his car; made the green car shifted aside for several feet, leaving a pair of tire marks on the ground.

"Is he also taking hostage of granpa?" Wondered Ben loudly; trying his best not to choke from the smell of the burning tires.

"Let's kick that bastard's butt, Ben. Change into something huge. Ultimate humongosaur!" He ordered Ben as he touched a piece of steel he always carried on with him. Behind him, Ben hesitantly touched his omnitrix.

"I'm not sure, Kevin. It's Albedo, and he's acting strange now. I have no idea what he's up to."

"I don't give a damn! He's got Gwen with him, and I'm taking her back no matter how freaking strange he acts!" With those words, Kevin ran towards the caravan. Ben quickly followed him, already in one of his alien form.

Both of them couldn't run further anyway after they ran into a giant pink shield.

"What the..." Cried Ben with his deep alien voice, nursing his hurt nose.

"Up there!" Warned Kevin. Ben looked up and saw his evil twin in this flying alien form, side by side with Gwen; her eyes were glowing pink.

"Gwen! Are you all right? Gwen! Can you hear me?" Shouted Kevin. He was clearly worried, no doubt he was thinking somehow Gwen was under a spell or something. Surprisingly for him, Gwen answered.

"Yes, Kevin. I'm all right. Please, don't worry."

"What did he do to you Gwen? Sick freak! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ben demanded. Beside him, Kevin found a huge rock and threw it at Albedo. Anyway, before it reached its goal, it crashed into Gwen's magical wall.

"Kevin! I –I need to talk to you." She squeaked. It sounded pathetically so like her that Kevin couldn't ignore her no more. Quickly, Gwen gave Ben a look. Ben caught it and changed into human form again.

"Kevin, listen to her. I'll take care of Albedo." He said calmly to Kevin.

"What? What is it all about?" Kevin demanded again. He didn't like it already. Whatever was coming, it wouldn't be good. Suddenly Max appeared from the caravan.

"You two, come inside." He said shortly.

Ben glanced at Albedo before coming in. The later follow suit after also changed into his human form. Well, Ben's human form.

Silence.

"Kevin, I need to tell you something." Said Gwen slowly as she stepped onto the ground. Kevin could barely hear her.

"Gwen, what's happened?"

"My fault. My fault has happened." Her voice was barely above a whisper now. Quickly, Kevin sensed it.

"No. Please don't continue Gwen."

"I'm sorry Kevin, but you deserve the truth!" Gwen already had tears running down from her pretty green eyes.

"But I don't want the truth! I want you!" Kevin said as he hugged her. Gwen pushed her weakly.

"But I don't deserve you, Kevin. Not after what I've done."

"You don't –you're not trying to –Not you, Gwen!"

"It was Ben! I just found out that –that I loved him. And –and I –"

"Stop right there! Let's forget about it and start over and –"

"So I found Albedo in his cell and I –"

"Don't continue, Gwen! Please, give me another chance. I can –"

"I'm in love with him! Albedo!"

Kevin slapped her. It wasn't that hard, but it was hurt. It hurt her heart rather than her skin.

"Not like this, Gwen. Not like this." Said Kevin heartbrokenly. He turned into his car and drove away. When she couldn't see him again, Gwen dropped on her knees and cried silently; both hands covered her face. No pair of hand rested on her shoulder. There wasn't any comforting voices or calming caresses. But she knew somebody was beside her. It was Ben. But she knew better and let herself fell into his embrace. It was Albedo in Ben's body.

He didn't comfort her with any condolence words, or small taps on the back of her back. He didn't even make that shh voice to calm her hiccups down. He merely held her there. Both knew it was more than enough.

For the next days, Ben gave her no objection about her new lover. Even if he had any objection, he didn't show it up. Ben didn't like that proud alien and didn't interact well with him. He was, anyway, was attached emotionally to Kevin as a friend. It would take time until he could fully accept her choice. But he was kind, and he was happy to see Gwen happy with Albedo.

Kevin didn't talk to Gwen ever since and tried hard not to meet her. Even if he met her, he would find an excuse to leave, and vice versa to Gwen. She knew she had made a wound only time could heal. She felt bad, but in the other hand, she was terrifically happy with Albedo.

Albedo had to stay in jail for many years, but after Max talked to the Plumber, he got a year and parole. In that one year, Gwen went to his place twice a week, simply to see him pouting endlessly as she teased him. For her, teasing him was stroking him in places she knew exactly would react to her touch. It was always such a great fun to see him blushing in scarlet. God, she loved that guy.

"But you're blushing! You like to be kissed, don't deny it!" She ensured him one time.

"It's natural! And I'M NOT BLUSHING!" His weak defend wouldn't stop Gwen from kissing him, which eventually led him to kiss back.

"See?" She objected.

"Whatever." He would say and brought her closer. Gwen was very happy, to be with the one she truly loved.

_7 years later._

"Honey, I'm back!"

"What's with those human? I've told them the material wouldn't fit and would be too –mph!"

Kissing him was always the best thing to stop him insulting on human doings. And again, Gwen loved doing it. Treating him wasn't an easy task. It was like treating a super genius spoiled prince with pride so high even for noble's standard. The funny thing was Albedo seemed couldn't resist her devoted action toward him. It was cute to see him blushing when Gwen kissed his cheek gently after he opened her a door or to pull her a chair. He rarely did that, and she believed he would try not to make it ordinary; he wouldn't get compliment for ordinary things, wouldn't he?

It had been 7 years, and they had lived together for 3 years. Albedo was still in his parole, and miraculously, he could keep his job in NASA. He disliked the way human worked, the way they collected the material and all, yet he stayed there; calculating things for the sake of space exploring. Gwen didn't know much about his job there, nor did she wish to know.

At first, her mother didn't really like Albedo. 'Too much like Ben' she had said in hushed voice. As she knew him more and found out how intelligent he was, she changed her opinion and accepted him thoroughly. Her father didn't complaint. All he wanted for her was a guy who loved and protected her, and Albedo had the criteria. It wasn't like Gwen couldn't defend herself, but it was nice to see a mad Albedo punching this stranger guy who had been so dare to touch her bottom.

As they lived together, Gwen found more new facts about her beloved man. As part of his parole condition, the plumber really took advantage of his knowledge and made him gave seminar in MIT for several occasions.

"Do you like teaching?" Asked Gwen one day.

"No." He answered shortly.

"You look more excited whenever you teach."

"At least, those young human are willing to learn, unlike their seniors in NASA!"

His answer made her smile. She hugged him close appreciatively.

"Hey, what's that for?"

"A thanks, because you give me another reason."

"What reason?"

"A reason to believe that it was a right choice to marry you."

**END**

**A/N: It's the end. I've worked hard to make the ending of the story. Please comment, so I know what do you think about the story, so I'll know the errors, okay? So sorry for the super late update. Do you guys think this chapter lacks the dirty details? Or maybe too much drama?**


End file.
